Tales from Kalos
by SniperWolf61
Summary: When Team Flare tries to kidnap X, and hurt Y it would seem an entire Militia would stop Team Flare's goal. I do not own pokemon
1. Vaniville Town Attack

Rated t for blood and violence

"Even as a child, My Friend impressed everybody with his talent as a Pokemon trainer. But now for a few years."

"Um.. Well"

Trevor: "He's locked him self in his room, and won't come out!"

In vanivile town, a sky trainer soars in it's sky's

Once she got on top of the house, she removed her helmet, she had blonde and a ponytail her name was, Y

Y: "GOOD MOURING X!"

Trevor: "Y, why do you have to be so loud!"

Y: "Oh hey, Trevor!"

Trevor: "Hey, Y also there's someone here to see, you"

The boy was wearing black boots, a vest and a white shirt, while a white fedora.

Y: "Tyler!"

Tyler: "Y!"

Tyler: 'How are you and X are doing."

Y: 'I'm fine and, X is still in his room.'

Tyler is cousin of X and Y, his other cousin's are leaders of milita's in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova.

While Trevor was getting the package, he saw a battle between 2 legendary pokemon

While the hill near vanivile town blowed up, she flew up to X's window

Y: "Did you see that!? you saw it, didn't you X?!"

Out of the blue a Rhyhorn jumped through, the wall near Y's house

Y: "Tierno, Shauna, Tyler, get on!"

While on the Rhyhorn they saw places that where there dreams started were destroyed

Then when Y flew to X's house to check on him, and find's that his house was on fire.

Then she saw X was corned by Team Flare member's and 2 scientist Aliana and Bryony

Y then flew down to protect X

Aliana: "What's this...?"

Bryony: "Ah ha ha ha! Maybe she's his girlfriend or just a friend.

Aliana: "Who ever she is, she's in our way... Houndoom!"

Houndoom bittes Y in the arm and pushes her to wall.

Then X's Kangskhan fought back against Houndoom.

The Team Flare scientist fought back against Kangskhan.

X's Kangskhan took heavy damage.

Then the Team Flare scientist's saw X's mega ring

Aliana: "Mega ring, confirmed!

Bryony: "Ah, Ha Ha Ha!, Bring him to us Pyroar!

Meanwhile, 600 meter away from X's house, Tyler who was aiming his Barret M107 with laser and 20x scope. At a Team Flare grunt.

Tyler: "She, really thinks that hurting, stealing is funny, but to me it's not. Ether the fact that she's crazy and i'm not".

Tyler pulls the trigger, and his shot kills a Team Flare grunt

Aliana and Bryony heard the gunshot and turned around and saw a Flare grunt being shot in the chest.

Then the Kangskhan baby, came out of the pouch and transformed into it's Mega Evolution form.

Aliana: This is, Unit B we are receving Sniper fire, from an unknown location.

Then a gunshot heard, which is heard from the radio

Bryony: Dang it!, It's the same Sniper!

Then the radio, started to lose conection.

Xerosic: Curse you, KFM


	2. The Mysterious Sniper

The entire town was destroyed in front of them. Y asked, "Are you okay?"

Tierno said, "Y?"

Y saw Shauna on the ground. Y said, "Shauna?"

"My Furfrou is gone! It disappeared in the blast…" She started to cry.

Trevor walked up sadly, saying, "I've lost some of the Pokémon and even the pokedex is gone."

Tierno said, "We've all had something destroyed. "

Y gasped, "You've lost something too, Tierno?"

Tierno simply stood up and gestured to the ruined dance school. "What do we do now?" Tierno asked.

Shauna looked desperate, "I'm going to find my Furfrou! No matter what it takes!"

Y said, "Tyler's missing too!" She looked out into the devastation.

Trevor looked at his holo caster, "The holo caster's broken. We're going to have see Professor Sycamore in person! We have to tell him what happened."

They left the town, and started walking to Aquacorde town. Then, they saw an old elderly man who owned an inn, and decided to stay the night. While at the inn, Y tried to call her mother, but she couldn't get a hold of her. When she turned on the TV she saw that Vaniville town had been destroyed, and that several people were still missing. The KFM, also known as the Kalos Federation Militia were investigating the scene.

Then the inn keeper attacked Y, and Y realized that she was a member of Team Flare. Then, 400 metres Tyler was aiming his PSG-1 with zoom-in scope, 20 round magazine, bipod and laser targeting attachment at the inn keeper. He fired the sniper rifle at the inn keeper, wounding her. Then, Tyler shot the window, allowing Y to escape. Y saw two Team Flare scientists taking the kangaskhan baby hostage.

Alliana, the Team Flare scientist, said, "Hey! She said she'd keep her busy!"

Bryony giggled, "Hahaha, don't be such whiner!"

Y shouted, "I won't allow you to hurt X!"

Alliana laughed, "What an annoying little brat."

Bryony said, "Ahaha, don't worry, today we're only after this…"

X, Y, and Tyler saw it. He knew that the Kanga's baby had been taken hostage, and that he couldn't fight without hurting the baby. So he came up with a different plan.

Tyler took aim down his scope, muttering to himself, "Okay, okay, which one of them? Alliana or Bryony? Eenie meenie miny moe…" Then Tyler was interrupted. X got out of the tent, and said, "Y! Get out of the way. That's MY pokemon! You've got a little Kanga right now!"

Then, X pushed his mega-ring. Nothing happened. Team Flare's Diggersby slammed Kanga on the ground using its ears. X called out, "Lil Kanga!"

Bryony started to laugh, "Hahaha, you think you're hiding that mega-ring under duct tape?"

Tyler felt furious, but still didn't want to take a shot, because the wind was too strong. He didn't want to risk hitting one of friends.

Alliana said, "Wait, those kids tricked me before, and I want revenge!" She clenched her fist and bared her teeth.

Bryony laughed, "You're just spiteful Mables! But, yeah, let's teach them a lesson they'll never forget. They'll never take us on again!"

Then the wind stopped getting stronger, and Tyler had a clean shot on Bryony. He took the shot, and he shot the Team Flare scientist in the shoulder. Bryony grabbed Aliana's arm, and screamed, "It's the sniper!"

"I don't care if it's the sniper! Get them!" She orders her pokemon to attack. Beside her, her Auremon launched a fireball and her other pokemon shot out a mudshot. Frogie and Chespin are fighting against Diggersby. X feels confident that he can win.

Tyler tries to shoot at Team Flare, but he misses.

Y and X win. Bryony and Alina are pinned to a tree by Chespin's pinmissles. They even get to rescue their friends Shauna, Tieno and Trevor.

In Santalune City, the gang were trying to find routes to Lumia City. Then White came with five boxes, including two shopping bags. Y said, "They're clothes, and we need to disguise ourselves."

Y then told them about the five DON'Ts:

"Don't go anywhere with a stranger"

"Don't go into any buildings you don't know"

"Don't tell anyone your name"

"Don't use your phone or holocaster"

Y quickly handed out the clothing to each of them - telling them to get changed!

Just then, Viola appeared with her Vivillion. Y recognized her immedietely, and shouted "You're the photographer from back at Vanilville town!"

Viola reveals that she is actually the gym leader of Santalune City, and that she wants to help. Y agrees to have Viola's help, but Shauna gets so angry she runs off, because of the five "don'ts". She reminds the gang that they'd be breaking the first don't if they trusted Viola. But Trevor said, "She took pictures of the explosion", feeling that this proved that she was a good person. Shauna ran off, furious.

Meanwhile, 700 meters away on a hill, Tyler was wearing a jungle-camo tactical vest over a brown jacket with rolled up sleeves and black gloves. On his left elbow, he had on a greenish-grey elbow pad. He had a mesh hood over his green baseball cap. He is wearing a green face-mask. He wore green-camo pants and a canvas bag for empty clips. He also wore knee pads and calf-high combat boots in brown. Strapped to his stomach, he had a kukri, and on the right side of his pants, was a hostler with a MP-443 Grach. (Russian recon from BF4) He watches Shauna leave through a pair of binoculars. He watches as she runs at a Furfrou. She realizes her mistake, and apologizes to the man, who turns out to be a Furfrou groomer. He says, "Don't worry about it. Anyone who's a friend of Furfrous is a friend of mine". Shauna saw combs and scissors, and realized that he was certainly a Furfrou groomer. Tyler laughs a bit to himself as he watches Shauna get excited about the idea of being a Furfrou groomer. Then, as Tyler watched, the groomer handed something to Shauna. He said it was for beginners. Tyler realized it was a sword, and a sword should not be used to Furfrou grooming, and immediately got suspicious.

As Tyler watched, he saw a ribbon wrap around Shauna's left arm. Hands appeared holding her shoulders, and suddenly Tyler recognized that face: it was Celosia! Tyler remembered that six months ago that he tried to gun her down, but she had gotten away. Tyler never forgot a face he saw through a scope. Knowing that he couldn't warn the team without Team Flare knowing his face, Tyler was powerless to help. He watched as Celosia drew Shauna away.

Y found Shauna later. At night, they were staying at the Santalune City Gym, and Shauna mysteriously took the mega stone while everyone else slept. Her eyes were glazed over, like she wasn't really awake. Then, Y woke up Tierno and Trevor. Then, Shauna grabbed the sword given to her by Celosia and knocked out Viola. The gang all freaked out and suddenly Celosia revealed how she manipulated Shauna by reading the hotel book - even though Tyler had tried to prevent this by burning the book. Half a page had remained, and on this page was Shauna's information. Then, Shauna awoke and said, "No! I didn't do it!". Shauna attacked her friends with the sword, but she tripped and lost consciousness. Celosia said, "It seems that the fear and fighting to regain control has finally gotten to her. No matter, I will destroy you myself!" Tyler fired a round, but it only managed to graze the back of Celosia's hand. Then she realized who that must been and she said, "Dang you Glaz!" while holding a hand to her bleeding skin.

Then, X fights with Celosia. Kanga rushes forward and fights back against Aegislash. Then a voice spoke, saying, "Spoken like a true mega-trainer! I'm just joking - I'm here to help!" Then, she presses on her mega stone, and her Lucario transformed into a Mega-Lucario. Lucario and Kanga teamed up against Aegislash. During the confusion, Celonia's hands were on Trevor's shoulders, and she whispered, "You must of heard of Mabel and Alaina. Well, aren't you a smart boy. I can see why you dreamt of becoming a Pokemon researcher - I have high expectations of you as a fellow scientist, Trevor" Then, all of a suddenly, Y busts through, sending Fletchling to attack Celonia, who dodged the little bird. Then, Tyler took another shot, this time hitting Celonia in the shoulder.

Korrina showed up, and the gang wondered if she was on their side. Y reveals that she saw what she think is a mega-ring on X's bracelet. She recognized the stone as the same as the one in Korinna's glove! Korrina and X win the fight together. Then, X reveals that he got the bracelet from Korrina's grandfather. Then, the gang realizes that Celonia's sword was a pokemon called Honedge. Celonia began to levitate herself and her pokemon, saying, "I got carried away, lost my focus and got shot." After a moment, she says, "I must be more careful and not let Glaz do that to me again," and she escaped using her boots.

Then, Trevor says to X, "You should have learned more about Mega-Evolution from Korrina. It's really important to us!" Korrina says, "That's not going to happen. I refuse to teach him." She was a decendent of the first evolutionary trainer, and the successor. "I don't think you're worthy of being a Mega-Evolutionary Trainer". She walked away, saying goodbye. As she exited through the gates of Santalune City, she said, "I hope we meet again Tyler".

Then, at the hill, where Tyler is standing, he says, "I hope we meet again Korrina. I'm betting on it." 

A/N: Glaz is Tyler's nickname


	3. The Prison Destroyers

The gang made it to Lumiose City, to see Professor Sycamore. He jumped up the moment he saw them enter the lab.

Later, they went to a cafe, and they looked at the picture with a mysterious shadow in it. The gang didn't know who the shadow was. In the cafe, they unexpectedly met Lysandre, the developer of the Holo caster. Y looked at the photo, and realized that Lysandre looked just like the shadow in the photograph. This made her feel suspicious of Lysandre. Suddenly, they were surrounded by Lysandre's pokemon, including a massive Pyroar (This is not the plot, just a detail).

Meanwhile, somewhere in Kalos, Clemont and Grant were rock climbing - Clemont was stuck on the ground, watching Grant climb. Grant said, "Look!"

Clemont said, "Where?"

Then, Grant said, "The woman sitting next to the drink stand." Then, Clemont said, "I've never seen her before."

Grant said, " That's the Rhyhorn Racer, Grace! She's a hero to rock-type trainers like me! Her Rhyhorn racing skills are incredible!" As they watched, four Team Flare grunts took Grace prisoner, and led her away. Then, four men came out and shot one of the Team Flare member with a silenced pistols. They were KFM members. They also captured a female agent that had contacted Team Flare, pretending to work at a drink stand. The KFM captured her and put the female Team Flare agent in an interrogation room. Then Clemont said, "What was that all about?" and Grant said, "I don't know." Then the Team Flare agents who had escaped the KFM put Grace into prison. One of the Team Flare Grunts said, "How many times have we captured her, and how many times has she escaped?" The Team Flare Grunt beside him said, "Five attempts, sir." The commanding officer laughed, "Even if she does escape again, we've got so many operatives out in the field, we'll know where she goes."

In her cell, Grace could see other citizens of Vaniville Town. They tried to cheer her up, and she remembered how she escaped before. After the destruction of Vaniville town, the townspeople were forced to work for Team Flare. It was strange work, and the people of Vaniville didn't know to end they were helping Team Flare with.

Grace shook head when someone said they wanted to give up. Grace was strong, and would never give up.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion outside the prison. Team Flare ran to investigate the explosion, but were killed by KFM members as they went in with assault rifles, SMGs and shotguns. Team Flare commanding officer yelled, "It's the KFM! Get them!" Team Flare un holstered their weapons and returned fire. The KFM pushed Team Flare back, until Team Flare had to retreat. Team Flare's commanding officer screamed, "Let's get out of here!" as he escaped through the tunnels under the building, The KFM released all the prisoners, and some of the towns' folk joined the KFM. Grace strode towards the KFM commanding officer, saying, "Who are you?"

"We're the Kalos Federation Militia. My name is Captain Daniel Epstein. And you are Grace, right?"

"I know who the KFM are. Please, I need your help. I need to find my daughter." Grace's eyes filled with tears. Epstein said, "Of course."


	4. The Cousin's Vengeful Grudge

Meanwhile, after the Vaniville Prison escape, X, Y Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno encounter a Team Flare member attempting to get a mega-stone. The Team Flare member was jumping up and down trying to get it out of a tree. The Team Flare member finally had the stone, and attacked X and Y with four Espurrs. X and Trevor tried to catch the Team Flare member. Clemont gets saved by Y.

Clemont told Y that she'd seen her mother that day. Y wanted to know where her mother was. Clemont told her that the men that were with her mother were wearing orange and red uniforms. X and Trevor defeated the Team Flare member, and took back both the Kanga stone and the Manectite Mega Stone. They defeated the four Espurrs.

 **FLASHBACK** :

A day before the incident, it is revealed X is actually Y's brother.

 **PRESENT DAY** :

At Team Flare's secret base, Xerosic meets with Aliana and Bryony. Xerosic said, "When Vaniville fell, many people and pokemons disappeared…"

Aliana asked, "What happened to them?"

Xerosic frowned, and said, "We captured them, but half of them got away because of the KFM. I need them to transport the Tree." Aliana shook her head. Xerosic said, "We still have enough to transport the Tree". Then, a shadow appeared. It was Malva from the Elite Four. Malva used the heel of her shoe to crush the PokeDex used by Team Flare.

Meanwhile, the gang was in a helicopter with the help of Cassius, who maintains the Kalos Region's Pokemon Storage System. Nine minutes later, they saw something on their radar. A shadow passed by the window, and Trevor screamed. Then, Shauna recognized it. "It's the same flying suit as Tyler's and Y's!"

Meanwhile, Tyler saw 20 Sky Trainers surround the helicopter, and realized who was the leader. "Well, well, I guess it's time to finish what I started." Tyler said. Then, Tyler put on his own Sky Trainer suit, and leapt into the air, off the cliff.

A female Sky Trainer pressed her face against the glass of the windshield of the helicopter. She knocked multiple times. Y narrowed her eyes, and said, "It's morse-code. I studied it in school." They listened to the knocking. After a moment of listening, the knocking stopped, and Y stood up. "She's saying, Come out and fight, Yvonne Gabena.". Y put on her suit, and jumped out of the helicopter. Y looked at the formation of Sky Trainers, and recognized them. She called out, "It's you Yvette."

Yvette said, "Oh, you remember. I was worried you would have forgotten. Oh, but it seems that your cousin Tyler isn't here to save you. Of course, I would never forget or forgive either of you."

 **FLASHBACK** :

Months ago, and the Sky Trainer school, Y and Tyler were learning about Sky Training. Tyler was starting to get the hang of it, but Y was having trouble. She'd lost her data book on Sky Training. Y is asked to read from the book, and she doesn't have it. Some of the students start to laugh as she becomes embarrassed. Tyler felt angry, angry enough that his other personality was starting to come out. "Shut the hell up!" he yelled. The other students stopped laughing. He was almost sent to the principal's office. He went to find his cousin after class, and Tyler and Y look for their lost books. Yvette, another classmate, strolled up to them. "Those of us with Sky Trainers for parents understand these things, but… your mother, she crawls on the ground, doesn't she?". Y felt angry. Tyler overhears their conversation, and comes over, knowing that if Yvette pushed him, he would lose control. Yvette pulled out Y's databook. "I found this, I think it's yours." As Y tried to grab it, Yvette dropped it on the floor. "Whoops." Yvette started to giggle and her friends join in. Then Tyler shouts at her, "You're a LIAR!". Yvette was startled. Y grabbed her book from the floor and started to walk away. Tyler stared at Yvette, and walked away after Y.

Later, Yvette was approached by the Sky Trainer Teacher. The teacher excitedly told Yvette that the press were coming to the school. The press wanted to do an interview with both Tyler and Y, since Y's mother was a famous Rhyhorn rider, and Tyler's father was a ex-military sniper who had written several books on the subject. Yvette crumbled the paper in her hand, and muttered under her breath, "Why is it always them?"

 **PRESENT DAY** :

The Whirlwind hit Y square-on. Vivillon sent another at Y. And then Yvette had her hand, in Y's arm's "Your, wing suit has air in, it. You put it on in a hurry? Didn't you learn, at school. "Now you can't fly as fast, because you're getting air resistance, because the sky belong's to us! You stay on the ground, where your mother and your uncle belong!" said Yvette.

Then Y, tightly hold her hand, on Yvette.

"Don't insult my family!" said Y.

Y's Fletchling then evolved into Fletchinder, X saw Aegislash, that both X and Y used both the moves, discharge and flame charge hit Yvette, Yvette's defeat, causes, Tyler's second personality, to be destroyed. But then something hit Y, as she crashed landed. No! said Tyler, he swooped to saved her, but her Froakie saved her.

"Great, work Froakie!" said Tyler, Y then saw, her flight suit wing, torn she then saw Tyler unrecognized.

"Who, are you?" said Y, Tyler, removed his helmet.

"Tyler?" said Y,

"Yup." said Tyler, Y then, huged Tyler.

"Where, have you been?!" said Y

"Lost." said Tyler

"I got, to go." said Tyler

"Where are, you going?" said Y

"Ambrette Town, i will meet you there." said Tyler

"Alright." said Y

Tyler walk, away to the road, leading into, Ambrette Town

"Right now, i have two people, to send to hell." said Tyler

Y, carring Yvette through the path, then Y's Fletchinder spotted Malva and Celosia, all three of them hid, behind a rock. Meanwhile, on a rock 100 meters, from Malva, Tyler who was aiming, his Barret M107, at Malva.

"I won't, let you tell lies, any more." said Tyler.

Malva and Celosia, they were both talking about, how Aegislash's mind control.

"So, i didn't fail the mission." said Celosia

"It, was just and experiment." said Malva

Then, Malva and Celosia heard, Y then her, ponytail got cut, and Tyler fires back.

Malva and Celosia, took cover behind a rock then, Celosia was about the strike, her sword and Tyler, was a about to pull the trigger. But then, Y's Froakie evolve into Frogadier, they both quickly got away. The Rhyhorns, formed a line to hide both, Y and Frogadier.

"Who, was the sniper? said Malva

"It's Glaz, i'm sure of it!" said Celosia

"Glaz?" said Malva

"He's, on the most wanted list." said Celosia

"But, why is he called Glaz?" said Malva

"His, excellent shooting he killed, 13 of our men." said Celosia

"We, have to, focus on trasport Xerneas, tomorrow night." said Malva

"But, what about Glaz?" said Celosia

"The boss, will take care of him." said Malva

"Of course" said Celosia

Behind the Rhyhorns, was wondering what, was Team Flare planning tomorrow night.

"Tomorrow night?" said Y

On the rock, where Tyler is, he was wondering where they, were going to transport, Xerneas.

"Where are, they going to trasport, Xerneas?" said Tyler.

Minutes later, Tyler decides to travel, with Y.

Y, was wondering where her, cousin was.

"Where are you, Tyler?" said Y

"I'm right, here." said Tyler.

Y, hugged Tyler.

"Do, you want to go, together?" said Y

"Yeah." said Tyler

Y was, still wearing her sky trainer suit, Tyler liked the boots, saying "they match with the eyes" Y was, pleased to say that. They both, got there gear and walk to Ambrette Town.


	5. XY&Z Chapter 1 The Portal Opened

**Chapter 1: X, Y, and Z**

 **I don't own Yuki or pokemon i only own Tyler**

Y and Tyler, were going to Ambrette town Tierno, Shauna and Trevor and X they reunited with them at the entrance. Then a green portal, opened up.

"Is, that a portal?!" said Y.

Then it sucked all, 6 trainers into the portal.

As they, awoke they were in a forest.

"Hey, where's Tyler?" said X.

"Tyler!" said Y

As they ran, they were near a cliff they saw, Celosia with her Drapion and 6 trainer's against her. In her, Drapion's claw, had a green pokemon at the, other edge of the cliff was Tyler with, his MP5K-PDW with Holographic sights, aiming at Celosia.

"Tyler!" yelled Y

"Y?!" answered Tyler

Celosia, heard both Y and Tyler and ordered her, Drapion to use, Pin Missile but hit the cliff on the side of them. Tyler fired, back and Celosia Drapion let go, of the green pokemon

"What, was Tyler doing with a gun?" said X.

"I don't, know." said Y

Then they, meet the trainers, who were against Celosia.

"Shauna?" said the female trainer

"How do you know my name?" said Shauna.

"Remember, we were at Professor Sycamore's summer camp." answered the female trainer

"I don't remember going to a camp" said Shauna

"What about, Tierno and Trevor?" said the male trainer.

"We never went to summer camp, either" said Tierno

"So who are you?" said X

"My names Ash, and this buddy Pikachu" said Ash

Pika, Pika chu." said Pikachu

"I'm Serena." said Serena

"I'm Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie" said Clemont

"Hi!" said Bonnie

"The name's Sawyer" said Sawyer

"My name's Yuki" said Yuki

"My name's Y and this is my brother, X" said Y

Then X heard shake in Bonnie's bag

"Hey, what's in the bag Bonnie?" said X

"Sure." said Bonnie

Bonnie opens her bag revealing a Zygarde core

"Who's that Pokemon?" said X

"X, this is Squishy!" said Bonnie

"Squishy?" said X

X took out his pokedex

"No data" the pokedex said

"What?" said X

"Yeah, me and Serena tried." said Ash

After telling Y and her friends that Squishy is an unknown pokemon they introduced Squishy to the rest of there pokemon. Sawyer showed them a way to terminus cave, which Squishy wanted to go.

At nighttime, Squishy runs to the forest, Ash and his friends run through the forest but then a Pin Missiles came out of nowhere.

Sawyer summoned his Grovyle

"Grovyle!, use Leaf Blade! yelled Sawyer

Grovyle cut through the Pin missiles

Team Flare members including Celosia were there

Serena, Clemont Yuki, Y and X summoned there Braixen, Luxray, Hawlucha, Manectric and Absol.

"Oh my… leave us be, we told you that was our little one!." said Celosia

"Yeah right!, it does look like you're treating it friendly!" said Ash

"You kids are really a bothersome, Cross Poison! " said Celosia

The grunts ordered their pokemon to use Dark Pulse

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse!" "Pikachu!, use Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash

"Flamethrower! yelled Serena.

"Luxray, use Swift!" yelled Clemont

"Focus Blast!" said Yuki

"Elec, use Charge Beam!" yelled X

"Solsol, use Night Slash!" Yelled Y

The combined Water Pulse, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Charge Beam Night Slash created a explosion.

"Serena, Clemont, X,Y, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor take Squishy and Bonnie!" said Ash

While escaping Bonnie trips and is stuck in the rocks, then she realized she losted Squishy

"Squishy's gone!" yelled Bonnie

While near a waterfall Squishy is caught by Team Flare's commander Bryony

"We won't let you get away! we have experiments for you to go through!" yelled Bryony

Then 3 KFM troops including Tyler came out of the blue with SIG553 rifles, Holographic sights and grip

"Put your pokemon back in their poke balls!" yelled Tyler

"We won't let you get in our way!" yelled Bryony

Then a giant flash of green light engulfed Squishy

It transformed it's 10% form.

"What is this?! no one told me about this?!" yelled Bryony

"Is this it's different form!?" yelled Tyler

Squishy was about to use Land's Wrath all around

"Retreat!" yelled Tyler

Both KFM and Team Flare retreated from the attack

Bonnie found managed Squishy and it healed itself.

Later

Sawyer was gonna separate, from the group to find more information about Squishy while heading to the nearest city. Alain passed by Ash both X and Y turned around to Alain, as if they feel something.

"Is there something wrong guys?" said Ash

"It's nothing Ash." said Y

Seconds before

Tyler was aiming Lee Enfield No.4 with a scope at Alain, just before he was about to pull the trigger. He saw his cousins with Ash and his friends pass by Alain, he decide not to pull the trigger. Because it would scare his cousins.

"I hope Ash, X and Y meet Alain because they already meet him."


	6. ORAS Chapter 1 Sky Pillar Meeting

ORAS: Chapter 1

Melanie was going to Hoenn to stop the meteor. She was at the Sky Pillar. When she got there, she saw Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald cornered by Zinnia. Zinnia laughed at them, and revealed that she actually infiltrated Team Magma and Team Aqua. Melanie held up her AKS-74-U with micro-T1 and extended mag.

Something happened to Sapphire's voice. She couldn't speak. Melanie yelled, "Zinnia! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Zinnia ignored her, and continued to battle Steven Stone. When she was battling, Sapphire fell into a dimensional ring. She was teleported to Mossdeep Space Center. Once she realized where she was, she ran to give the Professor the Dimensional Shifter.

Meanwhile, at the Sky Pillar, After Ruby heard that Sapphire disappeared, it was revealed that Hoopa caused Sapphire's disappearance. During the battle Steven was trapped in a dry Sludge Wave, just as Zinnia was about to take Steven's Keystone. Melanie pointed her carbine at Zinnia.

Then Ruby gave Zinnia gave her his Mega-Bracelet, along with Emerald's.

Emerald says "Take us to where Sapphire is!" to Hoopa. But, Hoopa doesn't know where he sent Sapphire. Then, Melanie says, I'll send one of my cousins to find her."

Emerald asks, "Which cousins, Mel?"

Melanie said, "You'll find out".

Ruby said, "I know that your cousins lead the revolutionary forces in the region, and that Tyler just started his own Federation in the Kalos region."

Melanie said, "Not just my cousin, but our other cousins, X and Y, just battled Team Flare months ago."

They decide to go to Meteor Falls. Later Diancie showed her power to create diamonds, Hoopa decided to do something better. Hoopa got his hand through and gave Diancie six more jewels.

Just then Hoopa got hit by a hydro pump, the who attacked Hoopa was former Team Magma member Blaise and former Team Aqua member Amber by their pokemon

 **Meanwhile, 600 meters away**

Tyler who was aiming his PSG 1 at Blaise, just then while aiming his rifle he saw a motorboat near the land. Tyler had his binoculars at the boat.

Tyler put his eyes in the binoculars, and saw Team Magma's former leader Maxie, and Team Aqua's former leader Archie.

"Oh no." said Tyler

Tyler was about to pull the trigger when he saw Red and Blue arrive. They used their pokemon to battle Maxie and Archie.

It is revealed that weeks ago, Bill had the Ruby and Sapphire stones, and somehow they were gathering energy. The next morning, they found Bill badly wounded. It is revealed that they took the Ruby and Sapphire stones, and the boat, which had a tracking device on it.

But then, Max and Archie mega-evolve their pokemon in their fight against Red and Blue. Then Red and Blue had their Keystones, and Mega-Evolved their Venusaur and Blastoise.

Then Groudon and Kyogre revealed themselves. Red was about to attack both Maxine and Groudon, but was blocked. Archie and Maxine lifted up their stones with light coming through. Kyogre and Groudon change into their primal forms. Suddenly Groudon was about to make rocks tumble on them, and then Tyler, who had Dual VZ.61s with 32 round magazines and fired at both Maxine and Archie. Both shots hit them in the shoulder. Then, a car came out of nowhere with Justin driving it. Both Red and Blue returned their Pokemon to their balls and got into the car with Tyler. They drove quickly as to get away from them, but Maxine wouldn't give up so easily.

"So, this is how it is." said Maxine. "Let the land swallow them!" Groudon threw large boulders at them, but the car dodged them, thanks to Justin's excellent driving.

Blue says, "Justin, what are you doing here?"

"I came Hoenn to stop the meteor." Justin replied.

"So, who are you?" asked Red, looking at Tyler.

"I'm Justin's cousin, Tyler," said Tyler.

"Where are we heading?" said Red.

"Mossdeep City," said Justin.

Later, after in Mossdeep City, Steven Stone was about to make an announcement about the Mossdeep Space Technology. He explained that the only way to prevent the meteor is to fire off a rocket. He is about to meet with the scientist that is heading the project when he saw Sapphire. She takes his hand and writes a secret message on his palm, explaining that Zinnia was coming this way. Then, Steven saw a car with Justin, Tyler, Red and Blue inside. They got out of the car and walked towards Steven and Sapphire.

"Justin Cordero, Colonel of the KJMF." said Justin

"Steven Stone, at your service." said Steven.

"Captain Tyler Glazkov, KFM." said Tyler

"So this the Kanto pokedex holders?" said Steven

"Of course." said Red

Then, Tyler saw Sapphire.

"Sapphire! How'd you get here?" asked Tyler.

Then she wrote on Tyler's hand using her finger to spell out words. She warned Tyler that Zinnia was coming.

"Sapphire, what is wrong with your voice?" Tyler asked. Steven looked over,

"We don't know." said Steven.

"It could be Zinnia," said Tyler.

Then, Sapphire took off her outer layer, revealing black biker shorts and black top. Tyler did the same, and had on a black waterproof suit. They took off their shoes and jumped from the railing to the forest. They went to the trees where Zinnia is.

"So, they've starting preparing for the rocket launch." said Zinnia. Then Sapphire used her Gallade and snuck up on Gallade.

"When did you get here?!" yelled Zinnia. Sapphire summoned her pokemon and battled Zinnia. While the battle went on, Tyler snuck closer while Zinnia was distracted. Coming out of hiding, Tyler pressed his VZ.61s directly at Zinnia's temple.

"Zinnia, what did you do to Sapphire's voice and why target the Devon Corporation? Answers, NOW!" Tyler demanded.

 **To be continued**


	7. Battle of the White Tree

While in the trees, Tyler and Y are spying on Malva and Celosia when they got to the center of the forest. They saw a white tree in front of them.

"What kind of tree is that?" said Y

"I never saw that tree before." said Tyler

While hiding behind a tree, Malva plans to defeat Diantha and goes to find her.

"Are they gone, Croaky?" said Y

Then X, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna saw Tyler and Y and they ran to them

 **Meanwhile** , **Captain Epstein and his men were at the prison trying to find a way out of the forest**.

"Alright, don't let your guard down, fallow me..." said Epstein

Just before he was about Epstein was about to open the door, the prisoners, Epstein and his men were all hypnotized by Celosia.

Tyler including Y, X and their friends, plan to ambush Team Flare but then Y saw her mother Grace and flew down to save her.

"Mom!" yelled Y

"Y, no!" yelled Tyler

Y then fell down on the ground, Celosia was about to use her Honedge to on Y, but then use his PSG 1 and fired at Celosia.

Then vines came out of no where, and captured all of them except Tyler.

Tyler then prepared his L82A2 from BF Hardline with Holo sight, extended magazine and Stubby grip.

Celosia was about to use slash on X, his shadow blocked the attack.

It turns out a Gengar was in X's shadow, then a mega evolved Lucario used close combat on Aegislash.

Lucario's trainer is revealed to be Korrina with Gurkinn and Diantha.

Malva's Braixen, used magic room to surround both her and Diantha.

After defeating the masked woman, the masked woman transformed into X, then transformed into Tierno. Tyler then shot the Tierno to the right.

"Tyler what are doing?!" yelled Tyler

"Relax, it's the decoy." said Tyler

Then the masked woman got away.

Y and Shauna tried to break the magic room but nothing worked.

"How can you break this!, she said was called magic room!" said Shauna

"We can't interfere with their battle!" said Tyler

"But we have to get in there!" said Shauna

"I don't know how to get in there!" said Tyler

Then the Magic Room dome became smaller.

"Is it getting smaller?" said Shauna

"What a minute, it's not getting smaller, it sinking!" said Tyler

The dome finally sank into the ground.

"I'm going to find Korrina!" said Tyler

Tyler tried to find Korrina and saw that she was battling Celosia, then her Lucario and Celosia's Aegislash both defeated and Celosia knocked out. Then Tyler saw than Korrina was about to attacked by a Honedge.

"No!" yelled Tyler

Tyler then transformed into a phoenix and launched a flamethrower at Honedge, and grabbed Korrina.

Then Tyler landed where Y and Shauna are.

"Why did a phoenix give us Korrina!?" said Shauna

Then Tyler turned back into his human form

"What the hell, did i just turn into a phoenix!?" yelled Tyler

Gurkinn saw Tyler's phoenix form.

"You have phoenix aura!" said Gurkinn

"Phoenix aura?" said Y

"You see phoenix aura, gives the power to have every type of every pokemon." said Gurkinn

Tyler saw Korrina's key stone was missing.

"What a minute, where's Korrina's key stone!" said Tyler

 **To be continued**


	8. ORAS Chapter 2 Second Chance

Then two shadowy figures were on both Groudon and Kyogre, Groudon attacked both Ruby and punched Tyler in the hip, and tossed him off the tree, but he managed to grab on a branch.

The fight continued, then former members of Team Magma and Team Aqua who work with Zinnia battled against Sapphire. Then Tyler ambushed them, Sapphire then summoned her Tropius and they both got away.

"I think Zinnia head to the Mossdeep Launch Pad, Sapphire." Said Tyler

Sapphire ordered her Tropius to use Leaf Storm, to prevent Zinnia from destroying the Dimensional Shifter.

Sapphire and Tyler leap on top of the rocket, holding on to the sides as it rose into the air. They see Zinnia on the rocket with her Salamence.

"Get out of my way!" Yelled Zinnia

Zinnia could hear the thoughts of Sapphire.

"What was that for?! We both want the same thing!" Yelled Sapphire "So why are you fighting against us?! What good would that do for this planet?!"

"My bad." Said Zinnia.

Then Zinnia's Salamence raised his huge claw to strike Sapphire.

"No!" Yelled Tyler

Tyler pulled out one of VZ 61. Zianna saw he was about to pull the trigger. Tyler aimed it at Zinnia and fired.

Meanwhile, on the shores of Hoenn

Ruby and Emerald were flying on the back of Latios and Latias. They realized that they had to attack Groudon and Kyogre to make an opening for the others. They ordered Latios and Latias to fire Ice Beam and Luster Purge, but it didn't work. Then they realized that their types weren't effective.

The two shadowy figures revealed themselves to be Archie and Maxie, the two former leaders of Team Magma and Team Aqua.

"Maxie…?! Archie…?! Said both Ruby and Emerald

Groudon and Kyogre attacked Ruby and Emerald, leaving them unconscious. 


	9. ORAS Chapter 3 The Hanging Future

Tyler fired three shots at Zinnia, one of those shots hit Zinnia in the arm. They were still hurtling high above the clouds, on top of a rocket. Zinnia destroyed the dimensional shifter on the nose of the rocket.

Tyler jumped down and snuck his way to ambush Zinnia. Zinnia is bleeding from her arm wound, and she tries to follow Tyler, but he's gone.

Zinnia realizes that the rocket that she broke was a decoy, and that she'd wasted her time destroying this rocket. She chased after Tyler. Tyler snuck behind her and ambushed Zinnia. They begin to fight and it looks like Tyler's going to lose.

But Tyler gained the upper hand by punching her in the hip.

Zinnia said, "Stop! You don't understand! I'm doing the right thing!"

Tyler said, "What do you mean the right thing? Do you think it's the right thing to hurt people? Do you think it's the right thing to hurt Sapphire?"

"I just want to stop the world from ending." Tyler shook his head.

"Don't be such a baby Zianna. This is not right, why hurt Sapphire?

Zinnia looked sad, "Because, Sapphire got in my way."

Meanwhile at a village, the elder of the village was talking to the trainers. She was explaining how the ancient Pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre are the hopes of the world. The trainers are angry, because they don't want to work with Archie and Max, the trainers of those two massive Pokemon.

The trainers see on the TV that Zinnia has the dimensional shifter. Zianna uses her leg to kick Tyler off the rocket, but he grabs onto her legs. The trainers watching gasped in horror, but Tyler managed stay on the rocket and fight back against Zianna.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
